


Wrong Number

by hufflepufflightwood (hufflepuffkaspbrak)



Series: Malec AUs [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M, alec isn't good with phones, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffkaspbrak/pseuds/hufflepufflightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec dials the wrong number, rants to a stranger, then hangs up. Magnus answers a random call, listens to a stranger rant, then gets hung up on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rants

"Oh my god, help, I don't know what to do." A loud voice blasts through Magnus' phone. "I met a cute guy today and made a fool out of myself, I'm going to die alone! I don't want to die alone!"

A little smirk makes its way into Magnus' face as the voice continues, "I don't even know how it happened but one second we were talking and then the next I spilled my soda all over him. All. Over. Him. Like his shirt was soaked and normally I'd appreciate the situation because it allowed the shirt to cling to his stomach and damn, those abs, but the guy just got really shocked and I got flustered and I threw napkins at him and ran away. I mean, who does that?"

The line is quiet for a second so Magnus figures he should respond. "Uh, someone who isn't good at talking to cute guys?"

"Well thanks for those words of encouragement." Magnus can almost feel the severity of the eye rolling from the person. "I'm glad I can always come to you to feel better about myself."

Magnus just gave a little hum.

"How was your day?" The voice asked.

"Uh good, uneventful." Magnus responded.

"You're so lucky. Like I can't even imagine being in a steady relationship and an uneventful job and not being awkward as fuck." 

Magnus couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, his smile staying as the man continued talking. 

"But seriously. I have to deal with pretentious assholes at work, people who claim they know better than me and people who claim that the way I do things is awful and unconventional." The voice was practically dripping with bitterness. "I mean, how unconventional can a person be when they're literally grooming a dog." 

Magnus' laugh was a bit louder than he intended it to be, but the news that this mystery person was a dog groomer gave him such amusement that he couldn't contain it.

"Yeah, yeah. You still think my job is weird. But hey, you won't be thinking it's so weird when I eventually get my dream job and can hang out with cows and goats and pigs all day!" The voice teases. "You've gotta start small." 

This continues for almost an hour. Magnus only speaks every so often and when he does, it's no more than a sentence. The voice talks and talks and talks, and Magnus doesn't have the heart to stop him, nor does he want to. This man's life was infinitely more interesting than his own and he thoroughly enjoys listening to him rant about how troubles and babble about his joys. 

The spell is finally broken when the voice says, "I don't know what I'd do without your silence to rant to, Jace." 

With that name, Magnus is overcome with guilt. Whoever is on the other line clearly thought Magnus was his friend, Jace, as he'd said. He'd spilled everything to who he thought was a close friend. 

"Uh, yeah." Magnus muttered. "Listen -"

"Jace, I've gotta go. Hope you get over your cold, you sound a bit sick." The voice says and Magnus needed to react quickly. 

"I'm not Jace!" He blurts.

"Haha, very funny." The voice says.

"No, um, you have the wrong number." He mutters, "But I didn't tell you and...yeah."

"Shit." The voice says before hanging up. 

"Shit." Magnus repeats with a sigh.

•••

It isn't until two weeks later that the mystery person makes any sort of reappearance. It shocks Magnus, he didn't expect to ever see him (or rather, hear him) again. 

"Hi, um, I don't know if you remember me but I'm the guy that ranted to you for half an hour accidentally." The voice said nervously.

"I, uh, yeah...I remember you." Magnus responds, his voice probably displaying an equal amount of nerves. 

"I wanted to say sorry and that, uh, you're a really good listener. I didn't have the best day and I felt so much better and, yeah, I wanted to say thanks." The voice said so quickly Magnus had to take a second to process the words.

"Oh, well you're welcome?" He didn't really know how to respond to what had just been said, "And I'm sorry, too...for you know, not telling you I wasn't your friend." 

"That's my fault, really. I didn't really give you an opportunity to get yourself out." The person chuckles. 

"But I always could've interrupted." Magnus defends.

"Yeah...but I'm glad you didn't. You're better at listening than Jace. I thought it actually was pretty out of character for him to be so quiet." 

Magnus smiles a bit at that, but isn't really sure what to say, so what ends up coming out is, "I'm Magnus." 

"My name's Alec," The voice, Alec, responds, "But you can call me anytime, and conveniently you have my number." 

Magnus lets out a small laugh at that, which Alec returns. 

"Alec, I've gotta go, but I'll definitely be using your number." He says through the phone and he could've sworn that Alec let out a noise of disappointment. 

"I bet you say that to all the guys that mistakenly dial you." Alec's grin can be heard through his voice.

"I'm proud to say you're the first guy who's called me via wrong number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's also a chapter 2 !!


	2. Attractive Strangers

"What do you do when you see a cute guy and are too afraid to make a fool out of yourself to talk to him?" Alec groaned into the phone. He had been staring at this stranger for probably half an hour while pretending to work on something on his laptop. It wasn't that far off of a cover up, technically he had work to do (he just wasn't doing it).

"Well," Magnus begins, his voice full of amusement. "I would just suck it up and talk to him. It's not like you don't have experience in what to do when you make a fool out of yourself."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Alec rolls his eyes, though his friend did have a point. "I'm not prepared for embarrassment today. I'll do it another day."

"How do you know you'll ever see him again?" Magnus exclaims dramatically. "You could be letting your soulmate walk away!"

The hazel-eyed boys lets out a soft laugh and plays with the coffee cup on the table in front of him. When he looks up, the cute stranger was walking away.

"Mmm, he just went away, so it clearly wasn't meant to be." Alec responds playfully.

"Well, Alexander, my lunch break is over. I've gotta get back to work. But I'll call you this evening?"

Alec sighs disappointedly. "You better."

Magnus giggles, like actually giggles. It's something Alec has notice he does and he absolutely adores it. "I will."

Then the line goes dead. Alec leans back in his chair, looking at his laptop which has Microsoft Word opened up, but nothing written on it. Boys will be the death of him. Whether it was cute strangers, or Magnus on the phone, they always seemed to distract him from the task at hand. He groans and shuts his laptop, knowing he won't be able to get anything done, and leaves.

•••

The next time Alec goes to the coffee shop (which happens to be several days after the initial time), the attractive stranger is there again. He's talking on the phone, eyes shining with laughter and joy.

"He's here again, Magnus." Alec whisper-yells into the phone.

"Who?" Magnus responds.

"The cute guy that was here like a week ago." Alec has to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Oh, him." The other man chuckles. "Is it not weird that you two are there at the exact same time again."

"Unless he comes everyday." Alec says.

"Or, unless," Magnus stops for dramatic effect, "Alexander, you're not stalking him, are you?"

Alec sputters out a few incoherent sounds. "Stalking? I don't even know who he is!"

"I've just gotta check, Alec." If the two could see each other, Magnus' amused look would probably make Alec sputter even more. "But I'm just teasing."

This time, Alec can't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"But I don't understand," Magnus continues, "Why don't you just talk to him?"

If he was being completely honest, Alec had no idea why he hadn't gone up to talk to the boy. Even on the first day. Although he was an awkward mess, he normally didn't think twice about going up to someone he found attractive. He would just cross his fingers and hope that they didn't get scared off from his stuttering mess of words. 

The line was silent for quite some time and when Alec finally responded it was just with an "I don't know." and a sigh (from both parties). 

•••

Alec saw the stranger several times a week, but never did he even think for a moment of going up to him. It wasn't something that bothered him anyways, he sort of just accepted the fact that this stranger didn't call out to him in the way other people had. He just didn't have that big of a desire to go up to him. He smiled at him once, just yesterday actually, when he was passing him to get into the shop. The stranger smiled back, with the most radiant of smiles that Alec had ever seen and his heart fluttered for a moment. But still, he did nothing. And of course, he no longer spoke to Magnus about seeing the stranger, because Magnus would just saw the same thing that he told Alec a million times already, something about the stranger consuming his day and he should just talk to him already. 

"Okay, so," Magnus says excitedly in his ear, "I have a cute stranger, too."

Alec lets out a chuckle. "Really?"

"Yeah. I saw him for the first time yesterday. Oh my god, Alexander, he's gorgeous. He's dreamy." Even through the phone, lust could be heard dripping from Magnus' voice.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Alec mocks, his tone identical to that of Magnus. 

"Well I only saw him for like half a second," Magnus explains, "And I don't even know if I'll see him again. But I assure you, I'll be braver than you were." 

Alec opens his mouth to say something back to Magnus, but, as he's seated right by the door of the shop, the bell interrupts him. The stranger walks through the door (speak of the devil) and, just as he did yesterday, beams at him. 

"Gotta go." Magnus mutters in his ear, and Alec could've sworn it lined up with the words the stranger was saying but he could think anything of it because the stranger was now walking to his table and still smiling and Alec was freaking out.

"Hi." The other man's voice was happy.

"Uh..." A million curse words flood through Alec's head as he struggles to say something, "Hey."

"I saw you here yesterday, right?" The man's smile turns more into a knowing smirk.

"Yeah." Alec breathes out, making sure not to mention the fact that he'd seen him here for weeks. 

"Well," The stranger's eyes sparkle, whether it was from his eyeshadow or not, Alec didn't know, "I'm Magnus."

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _Alec's thoughts were nothing but that single word, and, unsuprisingly, that's the word he ends up saying outloud. He says it harshly and a lot ruder than he intends.__

__The man chuckles, "I'm sure that's not your name."_ _

__Alec can't control himself. "What the fuck? Magnus?"_ _

__"Yes, that's my name." He almost seems discouraged._ _

__Alec throws his face into his hands, but seperates his fingers so he can see across the table. "I'm Alec." He mutters._ _

__Magnus immediatly perks up again, his happiness regained and the beaming smile returning to his face. "My Alexander?"_ _

__A blush creeps its way up onto Alec's face, heating him up completely. "I mean...yeah."_ _

__"Oh, Alexander." Magnus coos and walks around the table to sit in the seat closest to Alec._ _

__The pair breathe deeply and stare at each other for a moment. The silence isn't awkward, it's comforting. They take each other in, the person they had been talking on the phone to for months._ _

__"Magnus, I -" Alec begins but stops himself for a moment._ _

__"Yeah?" Magnus cocks his head to the side and places a comforting hand on Alec's shoulder._ _

__However, it just distracts the taller man more. He feels his heart beating faster than should be humanly possible. "You're my stranger." He blurts._ _

__And Magnus laughs. Well, he giggles. And Magnus giggles until tears are streaming down his face. And Alec isn't sure if he should laugh along or be offended, so he awkwardly smiles as the other man looses himself._ _

__"Alexander," Magnus begins to compose himself, "You really should have just talked to me."_ _

__Alec lets out a sigh of relief, thankful that Magnus' laughs weren't out of judgement. "Well, I didn't know it was you!" He exclaims, gaining confidence with every word he says, knowing that this man had gotten to know nearly everything about him and was there for him through everything. "You think I'm dreamy?"_ _

__It was Magnus' turn to blush, "I mean," His eyes rake down Alec's body for a moment. "Yeah." He breathes out._ _

__The two men smile giddily, and both end up scooting their chairs even closer to one another._ _

__"How did living locations never come up?" Magnus giggles again._ _

__"I don't know." Alec, relishing in the beautiful laughs coming out of Magnus' mouth._ _

__"Oh, Alexander, my beautiful stranger, thank you so much for thinking I was Jace."_ _


End file.
